


A Forbidden Love

by smilexdarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the news breaks that a Slytherin is dating a Hufflepuff?  </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine have a forbidden relationship, Mercedes is perfection, and Santana is...Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forbidden Love

Things had been…difficult, to say the least. It all started one fateful day in the great hall, thanks to Brittany.

* * *

“Kurt, Kurt!” Brittany ran up to him, robes flapping behind her. For a second, it seemed as though she was going to run smack into him but she stopped on a dime at the last second and they ended up nose to nose.

“Uh, yes, Brittany?”

“I’m so glad you and Blaine have decided to combine your awesomeness and be a power couple. Almost as powerful as me and Santana, not quite, but close. At least, that’s what Santana said.”

Kurt blinked at her, “Wait, what? Santana said what now?”

“Personally, I think you’re just as powerful but in a different way. You’re both unique and so is your love, and love is the greatest power there is. More powerful than magic, even, which is amazing. I’m surprised I didn’t see this coming in Divination. Hm. I’ll go talk to Professor Trelawney about that. Bye, Kurt!”

“W-wait, Brittany, what are you talking about?” Kurt asked but Brittany had already swept off toward the stairs, out of earshot. 

Kurt panicked. There was just no way. They had been so careful, always meeting in empty classrooms, or using the room of requirement, or making sure their dorms were empty before sneaking each other in. There was no way Brittany or Santana could possibly know about his and Blaine’s relationship. 

Oh Merlin, if Brittany and Santana knew, that meant—

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” 

_Shit._

Rachel stomped up to him. He still hadn’t been able to make it more than three steps into the great hall yet and he’d already been ambushed by two people. The day was not off to the best start. 

Before he could get a word out, Rachel continued in a voice that echoed throughout the hall, “How could you keep this from me? I am supposed to be your best friend—“

“One of my best friends.”

“And I have to find out about you and Blaine being in a relationship from Santana?! Where is the loyalty? What have I done to deserve such disregard?” Rachel fumed, oblivious to the fact that basically the entire hall had ceased eating and was staring in rapt attention at the two of them. 

“Could we maybe not have this conversation right now?” Kurt asked with pleading eyes. He tried to catch a peak at the Hufflepuff table to see if Blaine was there to witness the disaster but Rachel grabbed his jaw and forced his focus back to her.

“You’ve kept this from me for who knows how long and we are going to talk about this right now. You owe me an explanation.”

Kurt lightly smacked her hand away from his face and glared, “I don’t owe anyone any explanations. It’s no one’s business but mine and Blaine’s and I’m leaving now because I need to make sure he’s okay,” and with that, Kurt turned on his heel and strode away.

Rachel gaped after him and Kurt could hear the second the hall erupted into scandalized chatter. Not the best start, indeed.

* * *

Kurt walked with purpose out of the castle toward Hagrid’s hut; he had a pretty strong inkling he knew where Blaine was. And he was right. Blaine was standing in the clearing where Buckbeak liked to nap and he was helping him gently groom his feathers, speaking in hushed tones. 

Kurt snuck close, hoping to go undetected to hear what Blaine was saying. Buckbeak of course noticed him but he quickly brought his finger up to his lips and Buckbeak must have decided he wasn’t a threat because he didn’t draw attention to Kurt’s arrival. Kurt tip-toed his way closer until he was a scant few feet away and finally he could make out some of what Blaine was saying.

“I know they mean well but, you would think as my friends that they’d trust my judgement. They should know that I wouldn’t date someone who wasn’t a genuinely good person, the best person, and the fact that they’re being so obstinate and hidebound about the whole thing is—it makes me sad,” Blaine opined. He straightened a wonky feather back into alignment and patted Buckbeak’s head, who responded by nudging his hand toward Kurt. Blaine turned and gasped in surprise, then dropped his gaze and flushed. 

“I didn’t know anyone else was here. How much did you hear?”

Kurt closed the gap between them and bowed for Buckbeak, who bowed back, and he stroked his beak with one hand while taking hold of Blaine’s with the other. “Not much, I just got here for the tail end of the conversation. However, you missed quite the show in the great hall. Want me to tell you all about it?”

Blaine groaned and dropped his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry I left you to deal with them all alone. I didn’t even think about warning you. I’m the worst used-to-be-secret boyfriend.” 

“Nuh uh,” Kurt whispered.

He stood there, rubbing up and down Blaine’s back, listening to the soothing sounds of the wind rustling through the trees and Buckbeak’s huffs of breath. This really was a mess. They had been together since the middle of sixth year when Kurt had bumped into Blaine in the hallway, sending all of their papers and quills crashing to the ground, and resulting in Kurt’s robe being splattered with ink. He had tried all of the cleansing spells he knew at the time, all to no avail, but Blaine had surprised him. Not only had he been kind despite Kurt bowling him over, but he had also taken Kurt’s hand and started running to lead him to a bathroom with hardly any traffic to perform a spell specifically for removing ink stains. It had worked flawlessly and the rest was history. 

The problem was, Kurt was a Slytherin and Blaine was a Hufflepuff. From the very beginning they had kept their friendship-turned-romantic-relationship a secret so as to avoid dealing with the inevitable backlash they would incur from their peers. There was still some Slytherin prejudice amongst the other houses and, while most people had moved on from the wrongdoings of Slytherins past, others had a harder time. Particularly, children of Pure-blood families, most of whom made up Blaine’s immediate friend group. 

Trent, Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes were all Hufflepuffs in the same year as Kurt and Blaine and they were Blaine’s closest friends. Despite being Hufflepuffs, they had a hard time accepting Slytherins, at least not without a lot of proof that the person was in fact good and worth being loyal to. They weren’t outright rude to anyone but cold politeness could still sting. They had agreed it would just be easier to keep their relationship to themselves until they finished school. Apparently, that plan was out the window now. 

Blaine sighed and took at step back, “Also, I should probably get my scarf back from you. The one that Brittany gave me for my birthday? Apparently Santana saw it laying next to your bed which is how—” 

“Which is how Brittany found out about us and subsequently the rest of the school. Great,” Kurt sighed, “I’ll bring it to you after bed check.”

“What are we going to do?” Blaine asked. 

His worried lip and sad puppy eyes broke Kurt’s heart. 

This wasn’t going to be a simple case of people getting in a tizzy for a little while and then moving on. This was a big deal because Blaine was Head Boy and Kurt was the Slytherin’s seeker. To put it frankly, they were popular among their peers, most everyone knew who they were, and lots of people looked up to them. That meant lots of people would have opinions which would most likely lean toward the negative side of the spectrum. Kurt wasn’t aware of any other Hufflepuff/Slytherin couples currently at Hogwarts, friends sure, but couples? No, that was something people seemed keen to avoid. 

Well, it was too late for that now. The cat was out of the bag and all there was to do was move forward with their heads held high and their hands tightly clasped, fearlessly and forever. 

“We are going to go about our business as usual and if anyone gives us any trouble, we’ll deal with it when it happens. Until then,” Kurt placed a gentle kiss on Blaine’s forehead, “we’ll keep being ridiculously in love and find some ferrets for Buckbeak. Sound good?”

Blaine chuckled, “Sounds good.”

* * *

It had sounded good. 

Unfortunately, Kurt was learning that things rarely played out as well as they sounded on paper. Over the following week, they had had several unpleasant run-ins with everyone from their best friends to some brave first years who thought Kurt was trying to corrupt Blaine in order to steal his spot as Head Boy. That was one theory anyway. Kurt’s favorite was the one about how he had used Amortentia to trick Blaine into loving him because he wanted to steal all of Blaine’s money. Charming. 

Kurt certainly didn’t enjoy fielding invasive questions about his intentions and about his relationship, but normally he would have been able to wait it out and ignore the gossip hungry monsters if it weren’t for one thing: Blaine.

This whole mess was deeply affecting Blaine, not only because many of the younger students were giving him the cold shoulder, but mainly because his friends who were supposed to support him had pulled away since the news broke. Trent was the only one who seemed reluctant to distance himself, but peer pressure was a powerful thing.

“I just wish they could’ve talked to me about how they felt instead of turning their backs on me,” Blaine mumbled, his head resting on Kurt’s chest as they lay on Kurt’s bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing charm aiding their privacy. 

It was the end of a very long day, full of wary side-long glances and poorly disguised whispers behind their backs. Kurt had come back to the common room entrance to find Blaine waiting anxiously nearby. He had snuck him into his dorm like so many times before without a word.

Kurt ran his fingers through tangled curls, “I know, honey. It kills me that they’re not giving you the benefit of the doubt but if they’re that quick to cut and run then they aren’t the kinds of friends you want or need anyway.” 

Blaine was quiet for a long time. Kurt assumed he had fallen asleep until he heard a suspiciously shaky breath. He looked down and saw Blaine’s face streaked with tears.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt scooted down to better gather Blaine in his arms and held him close while he cried. 

“I-I just, we’ve been friends for so long, I don’t understand how they could do this. I thought—“

“You thought what?” Kurt prompted when Blaine didn’t elaborate.

Blaine wiped his eyes and shook his head, “Nothing, it’s silly.”

“I’ll bet my entire collection of brooches it’s not silly. What is it?”

“I thought they’d be happy for me.” 

Well, if Kurt’s heart hadn’t been broken before, it was most definitely pulverized now by that combination of meek voice and watery, defeated eyes. 

Blaine continued, “They know how hard coming out was for me and they know better than anyone how much I wanted to fall in love, find my person, find you. They witnessed enough moping on Valentine’s Day and heard enough sad love songs to know that finding you would make me so happy and I guess I just thought that they’d be happy for me for finding someone who loves me the way you do. For finding someone who treats me well and who makes my life better just by being in it. There’s no way they missed the fact that I’ve been smiling brighter and been in better spirits that ever before. Surely they must know you had a very big something to do with that.” 

Kurt mulled everything over. He wished he could find a way to fix everything and make things easier for Blaine. The pressure he felt being the Head Boy, on top of all of his classes, plus their upcoming N.E.W.T.s was enough to do anyone in and Kurt felt terrible that this was just adding to it all. 

Unfortunately, he was coming up blank. Not knowing what to do in a bad situation hurt even worse when the one you loved was the one that suffered. All he could do was hold Blaine when he was sad and hope that inspiration would strike soon.

* * *

The thing about Kurt is that he often forgets, well he doesn’t forget so much as he still isn’t used to considering, the fact that he has some of the best friends one could have and that they are almost always more than willing to help him. 

Mercedes, who had thus far been the only one besides Santana and Brittany that openly accepted his and Blaine’s relationship, approached him once the storm had calmed down a bit and he wasn’t spending every free moment with Blaine, taking refuge in each others’ presence. 

“Kurt, come take a walk with me,” she had asked as she looped her arm through his as he was on his way back to the common room after classes. 

She led him up to the astronomy tower and stopped near one of the cut-outs to look out over the grounds. They stayed silent for a few minutes; Kurt could sense that they were about to have a serious conversation and he didn’t feel right about breaking the serene bubble that cloaked them. 

“I was going to ask you about this before I did it, but knowing you, you would have been too proud to let me do this so I went ahead and organized it anyway. I hope you won’t be too upset but I’ll understand if you are. Please keep in mind, though, that I did this because I care about you and Blaine and I hate to see what old prejudice is doing, not only to you, but to all of the students here. Remember that while you may have been the catalyst, this is ultimately bigger than you and that a lot of good can come from this,” Mercedes said with an almost apprehensive expression. 

Kurt couldn’t imagine what she could have done that would upset him but there was only one way to find out, “Okay, you’ve kind of scared me, but okay. I’ll try to keep an open mind. What did you do?”

“I talked with the prefects from the other houses, and we’ve all agreed to start holding inter-house meetings twice a month so that we can all feel more unified and understand each other better. We’re hoping that by having an open forum and a safe environment for discussion, the younger kids will be able to air out any misunderstandings or issues and maybe things can finally move forward in a more positive direction.”

“‘Cedes, that sounds like a great idea. I don’t understand why that would upset me, though…?” 

“Well, we also decided that each meeting will have at least one pre-planned topic of discussion. Y’know, something to get the ball rolling, and since the drama with you and Blaine is still the main thing on most peoples’ minds, the first meeting’s topic is going to be about you two and inter-house relationships,” she said calmly. 

She was good, stoic, the only obvious sign of her nerves being how tightly she was gripping the railing in front of her, turning her knuckles white. 

“Oh. Uh, huh.” He didn’t know what to say. 

Kurt was the very definition of a private person. Sure, he liked attention from time to time and he wasn’t one for hiding the parts of him that made him who he was simply because they might make other people uncomfortable. But when it came down to it, he still kept a lot of things close to the vest, his intimate relationships being one of those things. The idea of basically the entire school all sitting down to discuss his most intimate of all those relationships made him feel…exposed, to say the least. But Mercedes did make some good points. Nothing would change if everyone kept tiptoeing around the issue and if there was a chance for something good to come out of the whole debacle, who was he to deny that? 

He wondered what Blaine would think about the whole thing. Kurt knew Blaine cared about open-mindedness and wished there was more cohesion throughout the student body, so he would probably be all for this new program, even if it meant putting himself under the microscope. He was always one for a cause and, even though he took it too far sometimes, he had no qualms about sacrificing bits of himself to support one.

“I think you should do it. It sounds like something that could bring about some much needed enlightenment and have a really positive impact on the school,” Kurt concluded. 

Mercedes visibly relaxed, tension seeping out of her shoulders, and she smiled, “Great! The first meeting is tomorrow night after dinner in the Hufflepuff common room. I’ll be expecting you and Blaine with bells on.”

Kurt smiled for a second until her words caught up with him. He turned to follow her back down the tower, “Wait! No one said anything about us being there. Mercedes!” 

* * *

“You scared?”

“No.”

“Okay. But really, you scared?”

Blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt, “I don’t think scared is the right word. I’m—nervous. I want this to be a good discussion about the way people view Slytherins and how that needs to change but I’m worried it’ll end up turning into a chaotic gossip session where people take sides and no progress will be made.” 

Kurt nodded, “And all of your best friends will be there and you’re afraid they won’t come around and you’ll have really lost them for good.”

Blaine faced the door to the common room once more, “And there’s that.” 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand reassuringly, “I believe that this will go well. It’s Mercedes’ brain child, after all, and she’s good at keeping the peace. I bet after five minutes of hearing her explain why fraternizing with Slytherins isn’t a bad thing, every single one of them will see the light and come to you with an apology.” 

“I hope so. I really miss them.”

“I know you do, sweetie. And if things don’t go well, you’ll still always have me,” Kurt shrugged and smiled a self-deprecating smile.

Blaine pecked him on the cheek, “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Kurt had a pretty good idea what it meant.

* * *

“Slytherins are bigoted jerk-wads who only look out for themselves!” 

“All right, hold on just a sec—“

“Hufflepuffs can’t tell their wands from a boggart’s bum!”

“That’s not helpi—“

“Blaine is too good for Kurt! He’s kind and warm and he actually tries to help others. Kurt just keeps to himself except for when he wants to show off and be the center of attention again.”

“ENOUGH!” 

All eyes shot to Mercedes. Things had started off well enough, but then, somehow, the conversation had turned heated and an all out screaming match had begun. Kurt was honestly impressed with how long Mercedes had remained calm. 

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a few slow breaths. She looked back up and scanned the room slowly, “I’m going to try a different tactic. Instead of continuing open discussion, for now, I want you all to listen to a story.”

The room settled and even those who had been yelling moments before acquiesced and waited patiently for her to continue. 

“In the muggle world, having darker skin, like mine, is looked down upon. People treat me differently there than they would treat someone who has lighter skin, someone like Kurt or Kitty or Marley. Now, obviously, having darker skin does not have any effect on my worthiness or my intelligence or my ability to love and be loved. And yet, people in the muggle world seem to think that it does and some people there decide that they don’t like me because of my skin, before they’ve even gotten to know me at all. They don’t know that I’m a good person, they don’t care that I do well in school, they don’t take the time to get to know anything about me before they put me in a box that marks me as lesser than.

“What is happening here is similar. It’s not the same, not exactly, but it’s along the same lines as what those people in the muggle world do, and it’s not okay. Being a Slytherin doesn’t mean anything inherently bad. All it means is that the person is likely to be cunning, resourceful, and have ambition. None of those things translate into heartless, out to get you, or evil. Assuming things like that about people doesn’t help anyone; it only causes hurt.

“Kurt loves Blaine and Blaine loves Kurt. That’s the end of the story. Their respective houses don’t matter when it comes to their relationship or their love for each other. So, if you are one of those people who thinks that Kurt is trying to use Blaine and has ulterior motives, I want you to think long and hard about why it is you think that and figure out if your reasoning makes any sense whatsoever. 

“I’m going to call this meeting to an end for the day. I hope everyone takes some time to think about what has been said here and if you have any questions or concerns, myself and the other prefects are always here to talk.” 

Slowly, people dispersed and returned to their dorms, muttering quietly and looking contemplative. Kurt glanced at Blaine who was sporting a misty-eyed grin. 

He grabbed Blaine’s hand, kissed it, and helped him up off of the chair they had been sharing in the corner of the room. 

Blaine immediately wrapped Mercedes up in a tight hug and she laughed, patting his back. 

“I feel bad, this issue isn’t anywhere near as serious as racism is in the muggle world. You didn’t have to talk about something so personal and difficult just to try and help us with our silly problem,” Blaine said.

“I know. It was the best comparison I could come up with on short notice and I wanted them to understand how stupid they were being by hearing an example of something similar that they would think sounded insane. I hope it worked. If anything, tonight just showed me that we really do need some change around here,” Mercedes said, looking between the two of them.

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat, he hadn’t realized how moved he had been by her words, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Oh honey, you don’t have to tell me,” Mercedes flipped her hair and they all laughed. 

He supposed that now, only time would tell if her story had had an impact on the others. 

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat side by side at a table they had to themselves in the library, alternating between studying and writing essays. Kurt occasionally looked up and caught Blaine gazing at him, at which point they would smile and lean in for a quick kiss. It was during their third or fourth kiss, who could keep count anyway when they had Blaine’s warm, soft lips against pressed agains theirs, when they were interrupted by an awkward cough.

Kurt reluctantly sat back properly in his chair and was startled to see what could only be called a gaggle of Hufflepuffs standing across from them, silent and staring. 

Trent, Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes all wore guilty expressions and, after what seemed like an eternity, Wes stepped forward.

“Blaine, Kurt, we are gathered here to formally apologize to you. We have behaved abominably and we want you to know that we have seen the error of our ways. There is no excuse for how we treated you, one of our closest friends and the man he cares deeply about, and we hope that with time we will be able to mend and strengthen our friendships with you.”

Kurt choked down a laugh, Wes was always one for the formalities. Instead, he merely nodded gravely. 

Trent stepped up next and made his own heartfelt apology, which did include some tears and ended in a sweet hug between him and Blaine. One by one, they each delivered their speeches and Kurt was glad to finally see happily relieved tears misting up his boyfriend’s eyes for once. 

“Thank you, guys. I hated not being able to talk to you or be a part of the group anymore. I can’t tell you how much everything you said means to me, to us,” Blaine said, gesturing at Kurt. 

Kurt stood and held Blaine’s hand, “Yes, thank you. I know things started off a little rocky,” everyone chuckled, “but I’d like to get to know you all better. From what Blaine has told me, you’re all really great and you can’t have too many friends.” 

“We would love that, Kurt. We all want to get to know the man who’s stolen our dear Blainey’s heart,” David winked at Blaine.

Kurt sighed a quiet breath of relief. Thank everything for Mercedes. 

* * *

Despite being outed when they weren’t ready and then having to deal with the ridiculous amount of backlash, Kurt was ultimately glad he didn’t have to hide his relationship with Blaine anymore. It meant they got to do a lot of wonderful things out in the open: they could walk to class holding hands, they wouldn’t raise suspicions about spending so much time together or staring at each other with hearts in their eyes, and they could sit together sometimes for meals. 

That last one might have been Kurt’s favorite because Blaine didn’t eat meat or anything made with animal products, so Kurt got to eat them for him. He loved a hearty dose of pain au chocolat and quiche in the morning. 

However, he was just digging in to that exact meal, his and Blaine’s thighs pressed close and warm where they sat at the Slytherin table, when he found the first pitfall of their newfound publicness. 

“So, Hummel, Hummel’s boy toy, tell me. How’s the sex? Have you even had it yet, or are you still stuck in the hold hands and hug each other goodbye phase?” Santana rested her head on her chin with a smug, satisfied look when Blaine promptly spat out some of the juice he had been drinking and Kurt glared. 

Or, you know, maybe being open wasn’t so great after all.


End file.
